Typically, for electric service supply providers (e.g., electrical utilities such as Con Edison, PSE&G, etc), financial decisions in the planning and operation of electric grids are usually influenced by costs (e.g. energy losses to provide service, environmental degradation, major project upgrades or reinforcements) while maintaining certain agreed to levels of service reliability and grid efficiencies. Such costs may include real time supply costs from generating electricity, electric losses in the grid to support delivery, environmental costs, and longer term costs to operate the electric grid such as the cost of capital assets like electric cable, substations, generation, and transmission.